Flying High
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: A heart broken guy's best friend is giving him something he's needs more then anything else- bright sunny beaches with women covered in as little bikini's as possible! And a simple attempt to perk him up goes WAY better then he expected. One-shot.


**A/N:**I got the idea for this after re-watching the hot-springs episode. One of my personal faves.

* * *

"Come on man! You know you'll enjoy this!" my obnoxious best friend kept telling me.

As he was trying to cheer me up I kept my head down but my ears up, letting him know I was at least listening to him.

"Just you and me buddy! Two Terrans on the legendary hot springs planet, Tenrei! Women all over the galaxy dressed in the most scanty clad bathing suits you can imagine exposing the most skin allowed by LAW! "He threw his arm over my shoulder, laughing cheerfully as we soaked in the pre-hot spring water on the train towards town.

'I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch. You may be wondering why I say this.'

You see I went through a bad break up. And by bad I mean I wish I could have beat the living shit out of her. Let me tell you the situation first.

I was going out with a young girl (Not that damn young mind you. Think legal). She is 19 and I'm 22 but its not what you think. I was like her go to friend, we've known each other for years before we officially became boyfriend girlfriend. I think she was 14 making me about…17? Yeah 17 sounds about right.

Now for what happened.

About two months ago I came home like any other day and was about ready to go straight to sleep until my phone rang I check the picture and the second I saw the red hair and blue eyes I knew who it was . It was Rick, my best and true friend. He told me to come over to his house right that minute. I told him like any friend to 'fuck off and let me go to sleep'. After five minute of telling me to come over I finally did. A ten minute commute to the upper section of town and I was at his apartment. He yanked me in and pointed towards his screen which was playing a message. Molly was on the screen, her short black hair and usually innocent eyes were nothing like I saw before.

"_Hey baby. I know you must be lonely at home without me there but let me steal a few hundred from Axel's account and I can buy a few new naughty bits of clothes and cheer you up. And think when you kno -"_

He turned it off. He said this was more but it got worse as it went. She sent it to him by accident and obviously it wasn't meant for me. After a fight of me yelling at her, her throwing dishes at me and her 'lover' as she put it came over to come and get her. Funny thing is he was told I was her co-worker at a restaurant and was giving her money as presents. We dumped the bitch in a second.

Of course I was depressed and upset and for the weeks after the whole event. Now rick has been there or me cheering me up and well just being nice to me without being overly dramatic. A month and a half later he's taking me to a trip to Tenrei.

Right as I finished monologing my recent event Rick was still talking and I know he didn't notice me deep in thought.

"…And seeing all those big butts warm and soft from the heat of the water, jiggle and shake with every second they move! And-"

*DING!DONG!*

"_We are approaching Tenrei main city station."_

As we step out I finally took a long look at what this place was famous for. My mood brightened up in an instant!

Under the cloudless shinning skies there are women of all types all over the galaxy! Terrans, Ctarl-Ctarl and Sigrians and even a hybrid or two hundred! Big ones, small ones, skinny, thick, muscular, oh sweet God I'm in heaven! I could see ALMOST everything with all the revealing and scandalous bikinis I was seeing! I could feel a huge grin forming on my face as Rick watched happily. I turned to him and saw him sporting his own mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"Well it looks like this was just what you need, huh buddy?" I grabbed him putting him in a headlock laughing harder then I have in the past few months. I was loud and so was Rick as I gave him a noogie. Some of the other people around us gave us weird looks but screw them, I'm happy!

"Thank you Rick! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I said as I let him out of my headlock.

"Well it's only natural," He turned his head to the right with an almost arrogant grin as he laughed "If some bitch is going to make my friend upset then I'll take him to the best plant to shed your worries AND provide you with a chance to pick out the best piece of pink!" he looked like an evil genius explain his plan. Same ol Rick. Always finding ways to enjoy life. Being an officer of the law does have its perks I guess.

Rick pointed at a large Hotel that looked like it was smack dab in the middle of the city.

"That giant hotel is called Heavenly Paradise. That's where we'll be staying and well I don't mean to brag BUT using a couple of my connections I cut the cost in half on everything! When you get there just tell them your name and room number, 120. Enjoy, relax and most importantly" He leaned forward a whispered "Get laid man!"

I laughed as we walked down the street just taking in the view around us. The climate on here is pretty hot and thankfully I brought a few pairs of swimming trunks and some pants in case I needed them.

I was wearing some pretty cool trunks in my opinion bright Pink swimming trunks with a red flame design going down my left leg and a pair of open toed sandals. I'm pretty proud of my build. Nothing overly muscular but nice. I have a nice four pack and damn proud of it. Rick in comparison was defiantly better. Hell he's a cop and well beating the shit out of criminals must be the best exercise you can do. He's three inches taller (I'm 6'4) and he's much more muscular then me. Hell I'll be happy just to talk to one women with him around.

* * *

**3 hours later. Time: 12:44**

"Well I'll talk to you later, Rick!" A red headed woman said as she kissed him on the cheek and waved him goodbye. He waved back sheepishly as I stood beside him fuming as I drank my smoothie. We started walking down the street my head hanging in a combo of shame and embarrassment.

"Ehh hehe… Sorry Axel. I guess I can't help it."

"*Sigh* It's alright." I lifted my head up "But damn dude. In the time we've been walking around I talked to like 13 women."

"That's great! 13 women is something to be proud of!" Rick assured me

"You meet like…65! Between us we have a 5:1 ratio! Not only that but you get all the Terran women while I get only aliens…"

"You should be proud of that! You know how hard it is to attract an alien girl? I mean those Ctarl-Catrl girls really liked you. And those Silgrains twins even flashed you!" I blushed at the memory of seeing them.

"you know what? I'm damn proud of getting aliens!"

"Hey come on. I think a soak will help you relax…Calm down and just enjoy what this planet is all about." He pointed towards a tavern style bar and hotspring.

"Well let's go." I ditched my empty cup in the recycling bin a walked ahead of Rick towards the entrance.

"I'll meet up with you in a sec I just need to check something."

"Alright buddy."

**Rick P.O.V **

As I watched Axel head inside I could hear footsteps coming up directly behind me. I turned and smiled and hooked my thumb at the tavern.

**Axel's P.O.V**

I went to the front desk and ordered a personal bath.

"I'm sorry sir but only our public bath is open at the moment. I hope this won't cause any troubles for you." The manager told me.

I sighed but replied with "Its OK. Just let me know when a private bath open as soon as possible would be nice." I took a seat on the bench by the door, trying to wait Patiently for one of those legendary pools of water to be open.

Key word "try".

I've been tapping my leg in irritation for the past 10mins but absolutely nothing has come up! 'Damn it! They say this place has the best water but I wouldn't know since I HAVEN'T GOTTEN IN THE DAMN WATER!' I was starting to growl to myself with my eyes closed trying to relax.

"Fufufu, calm down puppy." a female voice said to me.

For a second I thought it was the manger of this place, egging me on. I was about to call her a rather colorful word for a dog but when I opened my eyes I knew she was a Silgrian (and a rather cute one) I saw a pink ,tall, rather well built female body wearing a dark purple swimsuit. She's pretty stacked too, maybe F cups. I found myself staring at her for a bit before I heard here giggling again. I blushed and to make things better she sat right beside me. And pretty close, almost touching-Now touching my leg with hers!

Being a foot taller, she looked down and asked me"Whats your name ?" "I-I'm Alex" I replied. "No need to be so nervious around me!" She rubbed my back with her soft hand and god did it feel good, "My name is Alina!" "Its a pleasure to meet you." At the word pleasure my mind went down a lewd path, which I quickly shook off.

"Came here for the hot springs right?"

"Yeah," I started feeling more comfortable "But this place takes so freaking long just for a private room that I'm losing my mind!" she laughed at my reaction. I went on "I've been here for the past 10mins and this woman has been standing here with that smile."

My new friend Alina closed her eyes in deep thought and said "I know where we can go!"she was already half-way out the door.

In less then a second I was right behind her. And as we walked down the sunset colored streets she put her hand around mine and got real close. And really I didn't mind.

As she took me to wherever she had in mind we ended up talking about our lives. She's traveled around the galaxy with her friends, enjoying the world beyond her own home. In her race's world shes close about two years younger then me. Even if its just been an hour since we meet shes been growing on me. I didn't even realize it but it was already night time.

"Oh no!" She cried. "Its so late! The bath house is closed by now...Excuses me for a moment." she turned away a pulled out a commutator from her cleavage and dialed up her friend. While she was waited for her to pick up I was thinking how lucky I am to meet a woman like her. I wonder if-

***Beep!*** She got off and judging by the look on her face she was upset. "Whats wrong?" "My friend won't answer, and knowing her shes probably drunk herself into a coma." she sat down on the side of the road, her head hung low.

'Come on you idiot!' my inner voice cried, 'A sexy woman who likes you is in need of help! You know what you must do!' in an instant I-

"Would you like to stay with me?"

It was quite and I could hear my own heart beat speed up. Finally after a few seconds she got up from the ground and hugged me bearing my face into her soft heaven. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. Axel! Your such a nice guy! I promise I won't be a bother!" she released me and told me to lead the way. I held my arm out and she gladly latched onto me and even cuddled up to me. Thank you Kami-Sama!

* * *

As soon as we got back to my room she jumped on my bed, curling up and snuggling into the sheets. While she was I could see her lush butt move and shake, the result of her display giving me a growing erection. I sat on the sofa but she pulled me into the same bed as her, which surprised me. "Umm." "I hope you don't mind but Silgrians like to be near someone when we sleep." I felt my cock swell to its full size of a proud 8 inches in my trunks. Without another word she pulled me into bed causing me to topple on top of her. I felt my covered member slide against the front of her bikini bottom.

"I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized but she wrapped her arms around me, bringing me closer to her and making me grind harder on her. I suppressed a moan but she let hers out. "If anyone should be sorry it should be me..." her voice sounded playful yet husky.

"You see its time for us to go into heat. My friend and I came here to find mates and I haven't found anyone I liked, except you." as I listened to her I tried to keep in mind what was happening but something in my head told my other head to rub itself harder against her. I could even feel a pulsing heat coming from her labia.

"I'm sorry but I nee-" I shut her up by crashing my lips to hers and man did that feel good. She pushed back meeting me halfway. Our Biology made it kinda difficult but just tasting her was worth it. Her hand slipped down below the sheets, rubbing me a few times before releasing her own bikini bottom. I pulled the sheets off us as I gazed at her sex.

It looked a bit odd but erotic. It has small inch long feathers around the her labia, displaying her pulsing, wet hole. I touched one of the feathers and she let out a moan letting me know their sensitive. I slid a finger gently into her pussy and it was boiling hot inside. When I reached the knuckle the feathers wrapped around my finger and gently massaged it. My member was twitching with anticipation as I took in the slick feeling of her insides.

At this point she was a panting mess. She had already taken her top off and was playing with her soft luscious breast. She took one of her hands and gently pulled my hand away, getting on her hands and knees she pulled my trunks down and marveled at my engorged tool. She looked up at me as she slid her fingers around it, pumping it gently and agonizingly slow. I could feel pre about to leak out but just as I felt it peaking she stopped.

"W-why...?" My mind felt numb from being edged so close.

She laid back down on the bed, presenting me her prize. I got the message loud and clear. I angled myself at her entrance and pushed the tip foward. I managed to get the first few inches in but she felt so hot and wet I had to stop to recover. Without warning, Alina pulled me inside her in one move! I felt the tip meet what I assumed to be her cervix. She let out a satisfied groan as I filled her up. She kissed my cheek and rubbed my head, whispering to me how much she'd love to be the mother of my children, to be my wife and settle down with me.

"After tonight me and you are going to be together." I managed to tell her through her cuddling me. "Forever." she finished. "Yeah, forever." I assured her.

I started moving a a little and by the way she was gripping me, inside and out, she was close and so was I. I flipped us over so my back was on the head board and she was sitting on my lap, allowing me to get deeper inside, practically pushing against her cervix. The feathers latched onto me sending a wave of vibrations along my length. That pushed us both over the edge.

I slammed in as deep as possible, while her juices splashed my lap and she gripped me harder then ever at this point, and exploded with thick splatters of cum into her. She screamed into my shoulder as she rode out both our climax's. I slid us both down and pulled the covers over the both of us. I didn't bother pulling out and just let any extra cum to go inside her. Hey I gotta make sure she gets pregnant, right? That's what a mate does.

* * *

**Three years later**

I was just getting home I heard,

"Daddies home!" My sons and daughter hugged my leg, happy to see me. Was already at the front door being careful of her swollen stomach. She came up to me and kissed me. "Eeew! Mom and Dad are being gross!" Dasa, our oldest human son said and laughed. Mile, our second mostly Silgrian son and Alis our only Silgrian daughter laughed along with him.

As it turns out Rick had arranged for our meeting. He came into contact with Alina's friend and they both thought we we're a perfect match. After our day we got married and had our little family. Rick even arranged for a desk job at his station and it paid well. The money plus my knowledge of races we're set for money.

I kissed Alina and rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"I love you.' she giggled

"I love you to." I told her.

"Thank you. For the greatest years of my life." I hugged her as she lead me to the kitchen for dinner.

'I'm happy that bitch left me all those years ago. My life has been better then ever!' We all sat down and ate happily, together.

**END**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story and please let me know what you think. Adious!  
**


End file.
